i (really) hate you
by zefacchi
Summary: Asano sangat membenci Isogai. asaiso.


**Assassination classroom © Matsui Yusei**

 **warn: positif ooc. alur tidak jelas. garing krenyes**.

.

.

* * *

Asano tidak bisa mengingat lagi sejak kapan dia mengenal Isogai. Rasanya waktu sudah berlalu begitu lama—seakan seluruh hidupnya telah dihabiskan bersama dengan lelaki itu.

Keakraban mereka tidak lebih dari formalitas antar ketua kelas yang kerap kali berjumpa di rapat OSIS. Tidak ada hubungan spesial apa pun. Bahkan ketika dia memergokinya di kafe tempatnya bekerja sambilan, menantangnya, ketika namanya berulang kali muncul di papan pengumuman sebagai salah satu yang menjadi lima puluh besar seangkatan. Tidak ada yang istimewa di antara mereka.

Boleh dikatakan, Asano membenci lelaki itu. Sangat benci.

Minimnya pertemuan mereka bukan berarti dia tak bisa menilai bagaimana kepribadian Isogai; dia mengenalnya sangat jelas. Pantang menyerah, bahkan ketika dia diturunkan ke kelas E. Populer, disukai teman-teman sekelasnya, punya lingkaran pertemanan yang tidak hanya didasari kemampuan akademis semata. Terlebih, kerjasamanya yang mampu menghancurkan gemilangnya kelas A dalam _boutaoshi_.

Asano bisa menyebutkan seribu satu alasan yang mendasari kenapa dia begitu benci pada Isogai.

.

.

* * *

Asano teringat kembali; hari itu hujan turun deras. Ketika rapat OSIS baru saja dilangsungkan, dan Isogai menjadi satu-satunya peserta yang masih setia berada di ruang rapat lantaran tak bisa kembali ke kelasnya di tengah derasnya hujan.

Saat itu, hanya ada mereka berdua. Asano tak memperdulikan, terus mengurusi berkas-berkas OSIS yang menumpuk tinggi. Sementara Isogai duduk bergeming, fokus menatap jendela kaca yang berkabut diterjang tetesan air hujan.

"Emh, Asano-kun?"

Deheman kecil menjadi penanda bahwa lawan bicaranya mendengar. Sedikit heran, mungkinkah lelaki ini telah jenuh pada keheningan, dan memutuskan untuk angkat bicara?

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Asano nyaris merobek berkas yang harus ditandatanganinya karena kaget.

"Apa kau berpikir aku membutuhkan bantuanmu?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja," Isogai menggaruk pipinya canggung, "aku ingin mengerjakan sesuatu yang berguna selagi menunggu hujan reda agar bisa kembali."

"Duduk dan melamun sajalah. Kau hanya akan mengganggu pekerjaanku," Asano berujar datar, tak sekali pun manik ungunya menatap Isogai. Dia berpikir, barangkali lelaki ini tidak akan menganggunya lagi setelah kalimat yang—menurut penilaiannya—cukup kasar untuk mengisyaratkan ketidaksukaannya.

Namun Asano harus mencatat bahwa Isogai bukanlah tipe orang yang peka.

Ketika mata emasnya menatap sekeliling ruangan, senyumnya mengembang. "Asano-kun, apa kau mau minum teh? Kebetulan sekali di sini ada cangkir dan teh celup."

Barulah Asano mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap manik Isogai yang memancarkan kehangatan. Lelaki itu tampak menunggu jawabannya.

Helaan napas mengawali jawaban. "Terserahmu saja."

Cukup dua kata sebagai respon—dan Isogai langsung beranjak menuju sudut ruangan. Menyibukkan diri dengan dua cangkir berukir, sekotak teh celup, dan segala tetek bengek yang diperlukan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama. Ketika Asano baru saja berniat fokus pada pekerjaannya, Isogai datang membawa nampan dengan dua cangkir teh. Uap panas mengepul dari cangkir tersebut.

"Semoga ini bisa membuatmu rileks," ujarnya senang, seraya meletakkan salah satu cangkir di samping Asano, jauh dari keberadaan berkas-berkas, sementara cangkir yang lain dia letakkan di mejanya sendiri.

Asano tidak tahan mengabaikan cangkir itu, terlebih karena aroma teh yang pekat dan hujan yang menaikkan suhu ruangan, membuat tangannya reflek mengangkat cangkir itu dan menyesap isinya dengan tenang.

Kerongkongannya seketika merasa hangat.

"Kau membuat ini sendiri?" tanyanya, ketika Isogai baru saja meneguk tehnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah terbiasa membuat teh."

Asano teringat Isogai yang bekerja sambilan sebagai pelayan kafe. _Tidak heran_ , pikirnya.

"Berapa sendok gula yang kau masukkan?"

"Hanya dua sendok. A-apa tidak sesuai seleramu?" wajahnya cemas, mengundang rasa geli.

Dia tersenyum tipis, kembali menyesap teh dengan tenang. "Tidak. Ini sangat sesuai. Rasanya pas."

Isogai tidak mampu menahan senyumnya. Hujan semakin deras, namun ruangan terasa hangat. Meski tidak ada perbincangan panjang yang berarti, secangkir teh telah cukup menenangkan suasana. Asano kembali mengurus berkasnya, mengabaikan sisa teh yang tinggal sedikit di cangkir kecil itu.

Ini hanyalah salah satu alasan: Asano membenci Isogai yang selalu mampu membuatnya merasa hangat, bahkan dengan cara kecil seperti apa pun.

.

.

* * *

Teringat lagi akan pembicaraan yang telah lalu, Asano kembali mengunjungi kafe tempat Isogai bekerja sambilan.

Dan seperti dugaannya, kedatangannya tidak disambut cukup ramah.

"A-Asano-kun, kenapa kau datang ke sini?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku bebas datang ke tempat ini kapan pun aku mau. Kau tidak berhak melarangku."

Matanya menyiratkan kekagetan dan ketakutan yang begitu kentara, namun disembunyikan dengan topeng tenangnya seperti biasa, membawa Asano pada sebuah meja di pojokan. Dia berpikir—mungkin Isogai berupaya menenangkan dirinya dengan meyakinkan bahwa kesepakatan yang mereka buat di acara _boutaoshi_ tidak akan dilanggar.

Isogai membawanya pada meja di pojok. Menawarkan buku menu, yang hanya dilirik sekilas sebelum menjawab satu kata dengan lantang, "Teh."

Lelaki itu beranjak pergi. Asano duduk nyaman bersandar pada bantalan sofa yang empuk, sambil matanya mengecek situasi dan kondisi. Terlihat beberapa kali Isogai menghentikan langkahnya di depan meja yang dipenuhi ibu-ibu kepala tiga atau pun gadis-gadis berseragam sekolah elit, sejenak bercengkrama dengan senyuman maut yang mampu meluluhkan hati kaum hawa yang melihatnya.

Asano tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya. Asano benci Isogai yang terlalu populer di kalangan wanita.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit ketika Isogai kembali dengan membawa nampan dengan secangkir teh dan sebuah _cheesecake_ di atasnya. Satu alisnya terangkat heran.

"Aku tidak pesan _cheesecake_."

"Bonus untukmu. Anggap saja traktiran dariku."

"Oh ya? Apa kau berniat memintaku tutup mulut dengan ini?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, kok. Aku hanya ingin mentraktirmu saja …" wajahnya merona merah hingga ke telinga.

Asano tak kuasa menahan senyum. "Duduklah, temani aku di sini. _Cheesecake_ -nya untukmu saja."

"Tapi—"

"Kau ingin membantahku?"

"Ti-tidak," Isogai (terpaksa) menurut dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Asano yang menyeringai puas, menemani sang ketua OSIS menikmati hidangan, dan—barangkali—berbincang sepatah dua patah kata.

.

.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah hari itu, Asano tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Isogai di trotoar, yang bersisian bersama teman-teman sekelasnya. Salah satu dari kroni-kroninya merangkul erat bahu Isogai, seorang lelaki dengan rambut keemasan, selagi mereka bercanda tawa bersama.

Asano benci melihat Isogai yang akrab dengan lelaki lain.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan saat itu—tubuhnya hanya reflek bergerak tanpa menerima perintah dari otaknya untuk menarik Isogai pada pergelangannya, menyeret tubuh itu lepas dari rangkulan erat dan menjauh dari teman-temannya yang terbelalak heran. Mungkin otaknya telah gila karena lelaki ini.

Bahkan tak mengacuhkan rontaan dan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Isogai, dia terus menyeretnya hingga sampai di sebuah gang sempit yang jauh dari pengawasan.

Dia memojokkan Isogai di tembok, kedua tangan mencengkram pergelangannya.

"Asano-kun, apa-apaan—"

"Siapa lelaki yang tadi?"

Isogai menghentikan rontaan dan protesan, diganti dua mata yang membelalak. "Lelaki yang mana?"

Asano benci; Isogai benar-benar tidak peka.

"Siapa lelaki yang tadi merangkulmu?" tanyanya tajam.

"Apa maksudmu Maehara-kun?"

Maehara, ya? "Apa hubunganmu dengan dia?"

Cengkraman pada pergelangan sedikit menguat. Isogai meringis di sela-sela perkataannya. "Dia hanya teman sekelasku."

"Hanya teman sekelas? Benarkah?"

"Memangnya ada apa, Asano-kun?"

"Aku tidak menyukai kedekatan kalian," Asano melepas cengkramannya. Matanya menatap awas. "Jangan terlalu dekat dengan lelaki itu lagi!"

Dia berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Isogai yang masih membelalak heran dan bersandar di dinding. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, rona merah samar menjalar di pipi pucatnya.

Asano membenci Isogai yang selalu membuatnya porak-poranda dibakar api cemburu.

.

.

* * *

Asano benar-benar membenci Isogai yang selalu membuat perhatiannya teralih. Dia membenci perasaannya yang tak lagi bisa dinalar dengan logika.

Asano benci saat jantungnya berpacu cepat ketika menatap Isogai, ketika tanpa sadar dia datang jauh-jauh ke tengah gunung hanya untuk menemui ketua kelas E, dan mengucapkan dua kata yang tak pernah terpikir olehnya.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Apa yang merasukinya saat ini?

Mereka berhenti di lorong bangunan yang didominasi kayu, dengan Asano yang—sekali lagi—memojokkannya di dinding. Rona merah menghiasi wajah mereka berdua sementara pintu kelas terbuka sedikit, menyediakan ruang bagi anak-anak kelas tersebut untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Kepala yang tertutup helaian hitam pekat itu menengadah menatapnya, setelah beberapa saat terus menatap lantai. Wajahnya sangat yakin ketika dia berkata dengan suara pelan, "A-aku juga menyukaimu, Asano-kun, sudah sejak lama."

Asano benci ketika mendadak hatinya terasa dipenuhi bunga. Asano _sangat_ benci ketika dia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya agar tak mencium bibir ranum Isogai.

Hanya sorak-sorakan dari anak-anak 3E yang mengisi suasana berikutnya.

.

.

* * *

Asano membenci Isogai dalam banyak aspek.

Bahkan ketika Isogai berdiri dalam balutan gaun putih, menghadap pada altar yang sama dengannya, dia merasa benci karena Isogai yang mampu menghentikan perputaran dunia dengan pesonanya. Saat pemberkatan selesai berlangsung, Asano membenci Isogai yang membuat dirinya terbuai dalam ciuman hangat di depan saksi yang menonton.

Asano benci melihat wajah memerah Isogai yang membuatnya larut ketika dia mendesahkan namanya berulang kali malam itu.

Asano benci ketika di suatu pagi, Isogai mendatanginya dengan cengiran lebar dan membawa sebuah benda plastik berwarna merah muda di tangannya.

Dia meletakkan cangkir tehnya, menatap lekat-lekat istrinya, yang telah mengganti marga menjadi sama sepertinya. "Ada apa?"

Dia masih memasang cengiran yang lebar, tangannya mengangkat benda plastik tersebut, mengulurkannya tepat di depan wajah Asano. Matanya bisa menangkap jelas benda apa itu.

Sebuah _testpack_. Dengan dua garis merah yang terlukis jelas di sana.

Asano tidak perlu bertanya lagi. Dia membelalak. "Jangan bilang—"

Lawan bicaranya langsung mengangguk antusias. "Aku hamil, Gakushuu-kun. Kita akan punya anak."

.

.

* * *

Asano membenci Isogai—ralat, Asano Yuuma—yang membuat kehidupannya jauh lebih manis dibanding gula apa pun.

* * *

.

.

 **End.**

.

 **a/n:** ga tau lagi apa ini nyambung atau engga -w-) padahal tadinya mau ngetik angst/hurt kamvret dengan bumbu ntr seperti biasa—tapi akhirnya banting stir ke genre fluff. yah sudahlah o)-(

terimakasih sudah membaca /o/


End file.
